Life is Funny
by Moon Shadow9
Summary: Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, and the others can't wait for summer vacation to get away from evil teachers, annoying students, and go to camp to escape their insane families. However, the summer they have in store might not be quite what they expected...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
TAKUYA  
  
Sunday, May 25, HOME  
  
My Life in a Circus  
  
It is a Sunday, and I'm sitting in my room, extremely bored. I should probably be doing my homework or studying for finals since there are only two weeks of school left before summer vacation, but I just don't feel like it. I just want to be alone, to have a quiet moment all to myself to think. Of course, silence is hard to accomplish in this house, especially when you have a kid brother who stalks you. Shinya's latest thing is that he likes to burst into my room at random moments and make animal noises. He'll crawl on all fours and go quack quack moo oink moooo-woooo-MOOOO at the top of his lungs, which must be abnormally large for those of a seven- year-old.  
  
I can't figure out why Shinya does this. He's a one-kid barnyard! Maybe I'm being too hard on him because he is just a kid, and I, now being a mature (or so I like to think) 14 years old, am being totally blind to the fact that I have an entire seven years over him. He is half my age! Whatever. He is still annoying. Sometimes, I think I'm the only sane person in this family, which doesn't seem right, as any of my friends could tell you that I'm a complete nutcase or as Koji says it, I'm a "spaz". But seriously! My brother belongs in the circus, and my parents are crazy too. My Mom nicknames everything in the house.  
  
I don't know if I just never noticed this before or if she just started doing it, but there isn't an object in the house that doesn't have a second cutsie-wootsie name. That's not the end of it. Every person in the house has at least three or more nicknames, and some people share the same nicknames, so it's not like you can ever tell whom she is talking to. This makes sitting down to eat dinner as a family a very difficult ordeal. Like, my Mom will say, "Sweetie-tweaty-pea, can you please pass the anga- wunga-mungas?" and you have to decipher it. Who is Sweety-tweaty-pea, and what the hell are "anga-wunga-mungas"? We all usually just pass everything to her side of the table once we've dished out what we want onto our plates to avoid highly possible confusion.  
  
Then there's my Dad. He listens to opera. He listens to it on full blast in his office, which is just next to my room. He listens to it the entire day when he's not at work from 5:30 in the morning until 10:00 at night, only stopping to change CD's. The neighbors frequently knock on the door to ask us to turn it down. It is so freaking embarrassing! As can be seen, there is not a moment of silence at the Kambara residence. It sounds like this all day: "sweatie-quack-tweaty-oink-OOOOWAAAAAA (opera screaming noise)-squak-wunga-munga-MOO!"  
  
Suddenly, I'm not excited for summer any more. Frankly, the very thought of spending an entire three months in the house all day with these people is actually pretty scary. Damn! I knew I should have signed up for summer camp. It's probably too late now. They're all probably full by now. Oh well, I'll find one, and I'll talk to my friends about it at school tomorrow. I'd better do my homework for now though. MOOOOOOOO! Uh oh, I'd better take my math books and hide. It sounds like Shinya's coming. That is one good thing about my family. You can always tell when to run away because they unintentionally give you a warning call.  
  
Author's Note: There you go. That's my first chapter. I hope you liked it, but whatever. It's very possible that you found it weird, but a lot of this story is based on my personal experiences, and my family does act like this. If you guys have any interesting camp experiences that I could put in my story, feel free to write about them in the review. The next chapter will be from either Koji or Zoe's perspective. I'll warn you there is going to be Kozumi in the fic. And Tommy and JP won't have very big roles. Tommy is too far apart in age from the others and JP isn't their age either, and he annoys me. I will have an original character in here possibly because the story needs another girl, and Zoe just can't fit some of the ideas I have for my story. This fic will be about Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, and Shana, my OC. I really don't know where this story is going. It's probably going to be a weird telling of the summer of these five teenagers complete with a little romance, crazy families, insane camp experiences, and I'll talk a little bit about the last few days of school, as I'm sure a lot of us can't wait until summer. I can't anyway. Cya Moon's Shadow 


End file.
